Les trois esprits de Noël
by Norya
Summary: Lors de la nuit de Noël, Harry reçoit la visite de trois esprits qui vont lui montrer l'importance de la fête de Noël pour lui et son combat. OneShot


**Les Trois Esprits de Noël**

_Merci à Johanne K. Rowling pour son univers à Charles Dickens pour cette adaptation "Potterienne" de son "Conte de Noël". One-Shot créé pour un concours de fic autour du monde de Harry Potter et de Noël._

Noël approchait. Au Terrier, devenu un des lieux de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix après avoir été dûment protégé par nombre de sortilèges puissants, l'ambiance était morose. Harry se renfermait sur lui ; la chasse aux Horcruxes était pour le moment vaine, malgré l'aide de ses amis. La déception avait été grande à chaque fois qu'il s'était cru près du but. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait refusé de participer aux préparatifs et s'était acharné à préparer leur traque en laissant entendre que Noël n'apporterait rien et que tout le monde avait bien mieux à faire.

En ce 24 décembre, il s'enferma à nouveau dans la chambre de Percy qu'il avait demandé à occuper pour s'isoler. Installé sur le lit, il se mit à réfléchir aux événements depuis le retour de Voldemort et à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées, mais se réveilla brutalement aux douze coups de minuit que sonna une horloge. « Bizarre, songea-t-il, je ne me souvenais pas de cette sonnerie… » La pièce était entièrement noire mais il aperçut une sorte de lueur étrange qui se mouvait lentement. Il remit correctement ses lunettes et il le reconnut. Sirius.

- Sirius ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu es devenu un fantôme ? Tu…

L'image spectrale de son parrain l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non, Harry, je suis juste un souvenir issu de ta mémoire, une sorte d'esprit. Tu ne peux rester ainsi, tu as besoin d'aide. Tu dois comprendre l'importance de l'esprit de Noël pour toi, pour ta force et ton combat. Tu auras trois visites en tout, chacune aux douze coups de minuit. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'emmener dans ton premier voyage.

Il fit un geste rapide avant qu'Harry n'ait pu réagir et brusquement, l'environnement changea ; ils ne se trouvaient plus au Terrier, mais devant une maison simple et qui paraissait accueillante.

Le spectre de Sirius guida Harry vers la fenêtre.

- Nous ne serons pas vus des occupants, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vois maintenant, ils font la fête et pourtant l'heure est noire pour eux aussi…

Effectivement, le nez collé à la fenêtre, Harry vit les occupants autour d'un sapin illuminé et entouré de cadeaux multicolores. Il eut un sursaut quand il reconnut ses parents, jeunes et bien vivants. James finissait d'installer la table et illuminait les bougies flottantes. Lily, rayonnante, lançait un sort d'illusion sur l'amoncellement de paquets car il était encore trop tôt pour les ouvrir. Il resta un long moment à l'observer s'activer dans la pièce quand, à l'étage de la maison, il entendit du mouvement se rapprocher des escaliers. Un autre jeune homme, très beau, descendit alors avec un jeune bébé dans les bras. Sirius et lui, Harry, à peine âgé de six mois.

- Tu as compris, Harry, énonça le spectre. C'est un Noël du passé que je t'ai emmené voir. Tu as deviné l'époque. Voldemort était au plus fort, tes parents, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, étaient menacés, mais la fête était là. Nous ne nous forcions pas, bien au contraire. Noël a eu, ces années-là, quelque chose de magique qui nous a aidés dans le combat. Regarde bien… Le bonheur est là malgré tout.

Harry s'était un temps retourné vers lui. Il n'y a pas tant de différence que cela entre lui et le Sirius jeune, songea-t-il avant de se retourner vers la joyeuse assemblée.

- Remus et Peter vont bientôt arriver ! claironna Lily, puis se tournant vers Sirius, elle ajouta en riant : et toi, arrête d'apprendre des grimaces à mon fils ! Son père en fait assez comme çà !

- Mais je suis son parrain, c'est mon rôle de lui apprendre des choses ! répliqua Sirius sur un ton faussement outré.

Il tenait le bébé assis dans ses bras et le faisait doucement sautiller, tout en le soutenant fermement. « Regarde, Harry : le chien ! », déclara-t-il, et il fronça les sourcils, contracta son visage au niveau de son nez puis lâcha un aboiement, ce qui fit rire le petit aux éclats. Le succès qu'il obtint étira encore plus le sourire de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à créer une autre imitation quand James s'approcha.

- Mon pauvre ami, mais tu as encore des leçons à prendre avant de m'égaler dans ce domaine, Lily te l'a dit ! Admire !

Sirius tourna Harry et l'adossa contre lui afin qu'il puisse voir son père. L'incroyable visage que James fit rire son fils tout autant que le parrain du petit qui jeta les armes et reconnut la supériorité de son ami. Même Lily, qui semblait préférer que l'éducation de son fils passe par des leçons plus sérieuses, éclata de rire.

Le Harry du présent, qui regardait ce spectacle, sentit l'émotion monter en lui. Ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller mais, dans le même temps, le bonheur rejaillissant de cette scène heureuse lui réchauffait le cœur. Il aurait voulu rester là toute la soirée à les observer et à partager ce moment avec eux et avec Remus qui venait de transplaner. Cependant, le Sirius spectral le fit se retourner.

- Je suis désolé Harry, on ne peut rester plus longtemps, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Je dois te ramener dans ton époque pour que tu puisses recevoir la deuxième visite.

Les protestations d'Harry n'y changèrent rien et, très vite, l'environnement tourbillonna et se rematérialisa soudain en la chambre qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures auparavant.

- N'oublie pas ce que tu as vu, Harry, cela te servira, murmura l'esprit de Sirius qui, aussi étrange que cela pût être pour un être non charnel, semblait extrêmement ému. Adieu Harry…

Harry voulu tendre la main vers lui mais Sirius avait déjà disparu, se fondant dans l'espace.

Il était encore entièrement dans les images qu'il venait d'emmagasiner, la tête entre les mains quand il entendit à nouveau les douze coups de minuit. « Mais, on est parti si longtemps ? », murmura-t-il, comment est-ce possible ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de se donner une réponse qu'une nouvelle forme translucide s'approchait de lui. Cedric Diggory. Harry fut tellement étonné qu'il ne put dire un mot.

- Bonjour, Harry. Je me doute de ta surprise de me voir ici. J'ai le même but que mon prédécesseur : te montrer comment des gens qui luttent vivent Noël. Suis-moi, je t'emmène dans la banlieue londonienne d'aujourd'hui !

Comme le fit Sirius, Cedric esquissa un geste et le décor autour de lui et de Harry se transforma rapidement en une zone campagnarde, à quelques mètres d'une chaumière accueillante d'où émanait de la fumée par la cheminée.

- Il y a là, comme beaucoup ailleurs, des gens qui ne se laissent pas faire par les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux-ci ont déjà refusé de les rejoindre après avoir été incités à le faire. Ils sont maintenant sur une liste noire. Mais regarde-les bien : la joie est dans leur cœur et ils se sentent forts, malgré le danger…

C'était vrai. De là où il se trouvait à présent, il pouvait voir une famille de Sorciers, un couple assez jeune, deux enfants qui semblaient avoir dans les six et huit ans et les grands-parents. Ils étaient tous attablés devants des mets qui semblaient très attirants et qui donnèrent faim à Harry qui n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Les enfants se chamaillaient gentiment pendant que les adultes plaisantaient. Tout en parlant, le père de famille couvait amoureusement son épouse du regard. Il resta longtemps à les observer, enviant leur bonheur et la chaleur de la maisonnée. Cedric prit la parole, forçant ainsi à Harry à détacher son regard de la famille. Il désigna l'homme :

- Tu vois le père, Harry ? Demain, il retournera travailler mais il sera attaqué à son retour par des Mangemorts.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche et protester pour empêcher cet événement mais Cedric l'arrêta.

- Attends, Harry… Il sera attaqué mais il s'en sortira. Sais-tu pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de reprendre sans attendre de réponse. Parce que toute l'énergie, toute la Magie qu'il va accumuler ce soir le sauvera. Tu comprends alors l'importance de Noël ? Tout cela est vrai ! C'est une force, une énergie, un bonheur qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Souviens t'en, Harry…

Lui aussi semblait ému, bien que de manière différente de Sirius précédemment. Harry le comprit bien, c'était parce qu'il avait été tué quelques années auparavant sur ordre de Voldemort. Par cette mission, Cedric devait chercher à ce que ce genre de meurtre cesse… Le jeune homme resta silencieux après son explication et observa Harry. Celui-ci commençait à prendre la mesure de ce que ses visiteurs lui avaient dit et il fit un signe de tête affirmatif en direction de Cedric. L'ancien étudiant de Poufsouffle lui sourit et soupira :

- Viens, Harry. Ma mission est finie et je dois te ramener d'où tu viens. Je te fais confiance. Tout le monde te fait confiance.

Sur ces mots, il approcha sa main immatérielle vers Harry et en un rien de temps, ce dernier se retrouva dans sa sombre chambre.

A nouveau, il se replongea dans les événements récents mais, un peu comme s'il s'y attendait, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. A cet instant, Harry sut où il allait être emmené et surtout par qui.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? murmura-t-il après avoir aperçu un léger frémissement au fond de la chambre.

Le corps spectral du défunt Directeur de Poudlard s'approcha.

- Je vois, Harry, qu'on ne peut rien te cacher ! Je suppose que tu as aussi deviné où nous allons nous rendre ?

- Euh… voir Noël du futur ?

- Oui, ou plus exactement, le Noël d'UN futur possible, d'un futur sans fête, sans joie… répondit le Directeur sur le ton grave qu'il employait généralement lors des instants difficiles.

Il décrivit un large cercle de son bras droit après avoir fait signe à Harry de se rapprocher de lui. Immédiatement, ils virent la pièce tourbillonner et se métamorphoser lentement en une petite cuisine vieillie d'une maison qui l'était tout autant.

La pièce était mal éclairée et donnait une impression de fraîcheur inhabituelle, comme magique. Il n'y avait pas de décoration sur les murs, ni aucun bibelot sur les meubles, seulement des objets utiles : quelques ustensiles, un pot à eau et un saladier vide. Autour de la table se trouvaient deux chaises dont l'une semblait bancale et une chaise haute pour bébé. Un jeune couple entra dans la cuisine, un enfant dans les bras. Ils avaient l'air d'être tristes, fatigués et presque vieillis prématurément bien qu'Harry ne connût pas l'époque en question, mais il les reconnut : ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés d'un enfant qu'il supposa comme le leur. Harry savait que Ron n'avait pas une famille riche, mais sa tenue, comme celle d'Hermione, usée jusqu'à la corde, le choqua.

Le calendrier magique, qu'Harry n'avait pas aperçu de prime abord, indiquait la date du 24 décembre mais il semblait lui aussi en mauvais état car on ne pouvait distinguer l'année. C'était le réveillon de Noël, pourtant Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas se préparer à le fêter. Harry se rapprocha d'eux et tenta d'attirer leur attention, leur cria de faire le fête, de sortir de ce marasme mais rien n'y fit.

Décontenancé, Harry jeta un œil sur son accompagnateur qui resta silencieux, puis il revint vers ses amis. Ils dégageaient une impression de fatigue et de peine immense qui l'atteignit au plus profond de lui et le submergea. Mais que pouvait-il s'être passé ? songea-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa quête de réponses, il aperçut deux cadres de photos sur un meuble de coin, qu'il n'avait pas remarqués auparavant. Il reconnut immédiatement le premier cliché : il avait été pris un été au Terrier, quelques années auparavant et les représentait tous les trois, se tenant chacun par les épaules, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Le deuxième cliché le surprit : c'était lui qui était là ; il tentait d'avoir un air bienveillant mais lui aussi avait une tristesse profonde dans le regard.

- Professeur, murmura-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion, je vous prie, dites-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre précisément à cette question, mais dans ce futur-ci, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Il a affaibli les populations par son règne tyrannique, son interdiction des réunions entre personnes, son refus des fêtes. Alors, oui, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il en remarquant la lueur dans le regard de Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tes amis ou toi-même n'avez pas fêté Noël que le monde en est arrivé là. Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Mais vois-tu, supprimer ces fêtes a affaibli les adversaires de Voldemort et a laissé leur cœur s'emplir de tristesse et de lassitude.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour laisser le temps à Harry de réfléchir à ses propos puis reprit :

- Les Moldus n'ont pas tort quand ils parlent de la Magie de Noël, même s'ils ne savent pas à quel point ils ont raison. Cette fête sait donner de l'énergie protectrice et de la puissance.

- Mais, Professeur, que va-t-il leur arriver ? insista Harry.

- Je ne répondrai pas non plus à cette question, parce qu'il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas et parce que le futur n'est pas écrit. Celui-ci n'est qu'un Possible, il n'est pas inéluctable.

Le Professeur l'observa fixement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes puis reprit :

- Je pense maintenant que tu as compris le sens de ces visites. Fais la fête, d'une part parce que tu ne sais pas si tu pourras la faire plus tard mais surtout parce que Noël peut t'apporter de la joie et de la puissance supplémentaires qui te seront profitables. Ne l'oublie pas, Harry. Maintenant, laisse-moi te ramener chez toi, tes amis t'attendent, termina-t-il en souriant.

Une dernière fois, Harry sentit son environnement se brouiller avant de retrouver l'espace accueillant de la chambre de Percy. Il réfléchit un instant, hésitant à aller voir ses amis, puis renonça pour s'allonger, épuisé par les émotions.

La lumière entrait à peine dans la chambre quand Hermione, Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et se jetèrent sur le lit où Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller, quelque peu désorienté. Celui-ci regarda ses amis avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

- Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fêteras Noël avec nous ! lança Ginny d'un ton impérieux.

- Mais, bredouilla-t-il, enfin ce n'est pas possible…mais quel jour on est ?

- Mais enfin, on est Noël ! Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

Harry réalisa soudain que ses trois visiteurs étaient finalement venus la même nuit, il n'avait donc pas manqué la fête et il en avait réalisé l'importance en ces temps troublés.

- Oh oui, je me sens bien, assura-t-il, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

La fête de Noël fut, cette année-là, particulièrement réussie et c'est gonflés d'énergie qu'ils repartirent à la quête des Horcuxes afin de mettre un terme au joug imposé par Voldemort…


End file.
